Dangerous Romance
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Classified and Secret return with information for Penny. Then again with danger. I know, terrible summary. Story better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! I know it has been a while since I've written a story for "Bolt", but I'm writing one. I hope you enjoy it!**

Penny was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Rhino while Bolt and Mittens were outside playing with their kids. A knock was heard on the door, so she got up and opened it. There was a bouquet of roses covering the face of whoever was at the door. "Um. Hello."

The person removed them from his face, revealing it to be Secret. He was in a suit and was wearing a blush as red as the roses he was holding and he was sweat was pouring off of him like Niagra Falls. He was only able to get out a few nervous grunts. Penny chuckled at his nervousness. Classified walked up to Secret and sighed. "I thoought you'd be able to do it yourself. Guess I was wrong." He then smacked Secret in the back of the head, only to make him fall down, unconcsious. He sighed again. "He was wanting to ask you on a date. Though, it was only half for enjoying himself. The other half involved official agency buisness."

"What kind of buisness?" Penny leaned in on Classified's prompting.

"It involves some things that I can't disclose right now." He stood up straight. "Now, when will be a good time for you?"

"Well, this Friday. He can come by around six." Penny stood straight as well.

Secret jumped up. "REALLY!?"

Classified smacked him in the back of the head again. "Remember. This is only half for you to have enjoyment. I'll be making sure to give him an earpiece to remind him. Now, let's go, Romeo." Classified started pulling Secret, who promptly tossed the roses to Penny, who caught them.

"I'll see you both later." She began waving.

Classified turned around and smiled. "Yes you will. Also, next time you see me, call me DB. That is my real name." He turned back around, throwing a wink towards Bolt and Mittens, who were shocked, to say the least.

"'DB'? That's a strange name." Penny then shrugged and went back to watching TV.

After DB and Secret left through the forest, Bolt and Mittens turned to each other. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me niether."

"what weren't you expecting?" They turned to see Dot looking at them curiously.

Bolt and Mittens looked to each other breifly before Bolt replied, "It doesn't matter."

"Are you saying I don't matter?" They turned towards the forest, to see DB as a chihuahua. He had a smirk on his face.

"Dot, go play with your brothers and sisters while we talk with our friend." Bolt nudged her towards her siblings, and she complied. He turned towards DB. "How?"

DB chuckled. "I actually have no idea, but it's just something that happens. Anyways, as you have just learned, I'm the one that helped named your kids and found out about Mittens being pregnant. So, any other questions?"

"What exactly are you going to talk with Penny about?" Bolt stepped forward with his question.

DB sighed. "I was afrai that was going to be what you would ask." He took a deep breath before he contiued. "It's going to be abouut how she can access some files dealing with the organization, becaause it is very important that she knows some things that could affect more than you know. That is all I can really tell you."

"Will it cause her harm to know it?" Bolt's ears went forward.

"No. It may actually save her in the future to know. I've gotta go now." DB then ran off into the woods before Bolt could ask anything else.

Bolt sighed and Mittens rubbed against him. "Hey. Don't worry about it, okay. She'll be fine."

"I'm not as worried about her as I am about you and them." He motioned with his head towards their kids.

In the woods, DB was actually up a tree, looking at them. He sighed. "I know how you feel. But, I can't help there." DB then lept off to wherever.

**Friday, six pm**

Penny was in a simple red skirt that went down to just below her knees and a red shirt and denim jacket, when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Secret with a single red rose, a nice dress shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans. He still had a blush, but he wasn't sweating this time. "You look really nice, Penny."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Secret began swaying. "Don't faint on me." She chuckled a little.

Secret put a hand on the door frame and steadied himself. "I'll be okay. Jusy need to wait a couple seconds." He eventually stood back up.

"So, where are we going, Secret?"

"Well, we're going to a nice restauraunt, first. Then, we're going to take a walk through a park. Also, I would prefer if you called me Tim. That is my real name." He then hooked his arm, and Penny put her hand into it, and he led her to his car, which was a Ford Mustang. He opened her door and she got in, with him getting in the other side. They took off quickly.

**Later that night, in the park**

Tim and Penny were enjoying their walk. They were alone in the park. Tim put his hand to his ear and said, "Are we alone?" They waited for a few seconds. "Alright. I'll give her the information." He then dropped his hand and he took out a slip of paper. "This has instructions on how to get into the organizations mainframe with your laptop. Once you've put in the username and password, you will be able to see what security level you are at and you will be able to look at files we is opened to you, along with ways to get in contact with anyone in the organization and what buisnesses are owned by members. What you are going to need to look at is what is labeled, 'threats' because there are some threats that is of utmost importance that you look at them."

"Alright. Why?" She was confused and scared.

"Because. If they know of my feelings for you or our association with you, they will attack you and they will kidnap you." His voice had absolutely no joking in it and it sounded as if he was scared. They then heard laughing from the trees. He quickly pulled out a gun and stepped between Penny and the laughter.

A Spanish voice spoke from the darkness. "I see you have quick reflexes. Nothing I wouldn't expect from the student of that goody two-shoes, DB." He chuckled again.

"Diablo. How nice to hear your voice again." He had angry sarcasm as he spoke.

Diablo chuckled again. "Same hatred towards me that DB has. Wonderful."

"Show yourself!"

They seen a figure move into the light. He had the same trenchcoat and sunglasses as DB, but his head was bare. He had brown hair that was messy and two tufts that looked like horns. He looked a lot like DB. "Do you really think that gun will hurt me?"

"No. Just alert many people to our presence."

"By the time they ge here, it would be too late." Diablo chuckled a little. Though, he was quickly interupted by a foot hitting his face. DB had a katana ready. His fedora had flown off, and his light brown hair was flowing. "How nice to see you, DB."

"Get out of here, Diablo." DB's tone wasn't the same cheerful thing they were all used to. It was cold and dark.

"I was planning to. Just remember to watch your back." He chuckled as he left.

"Who was that?" Penny was scared and confused.

"Diablo. One of my mortal enemies." DB's tone was still cold. he was watching where Diablo had left to.

"Why didn't you guys attack him?"

"Because. He may have the other three with him and we wouldn't stand a chance. We have also put in defenses in your house to keep those four out. We will also be watching to make sure they never enter. Let's get you home." The group then left.

**Penny's home**

Tim walked Penny to her door. At her door, she turned towards him and smiled. "I had a great time tonight and I'd love to do it again."

Tim's eyes went wide. "What are yo-" He was cut off by Penny kissing him. She released and chuckled at his expression before she entered her house. Tim fell backwards and was dragged into his car by DB.

**Penny's room**

Penny pulled out the laptop she had been given by the two from their last visit. She followed the instructions on the paper. When she put in her username and password, it looked like the laptop was gonna go on the fritz, but it just transformed into a green screen with several different options with where she could go. She just clicked where it had threats. At the top were four different people. One was Diablo, and it gave great details on him. Next to him was someone named Traitor. What perked her interest here, was that it said he was a ninja that had once trained DB. He had black hair and he had an eyepatch, along with a scar of thirteen on the opposite cheek of where he was missing his eye. Next was Avenger. He was also missing an eye. He had brown hair that wasn't as dark as Diablo's or as light as DB's. It had very little information on him. The last one was Mastermind, who had the most information. He looked to be the strongest of the four. What really caught her attention with him was that he had worked with the organization as a tactical planner. It had a list of what he had helped with. The next thing that shocked her was that they were the only four she could look at, the others were all black with no information. She left that and looked around the site until she came to three dimensional blueprints of her house. It had all the information of the defenses given to her house. She looked over that a couple of minutes before closing the laptop and going to bed.

**Ya. I know this isn't the best way to start a story. Anyway's please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOO EVERYONE! I am here with the second chapter of the story. Now, things are gonna get a little more intense now. ENJOY!**

It had been a week since DB and Tim had been at the house and gave Penny a way to connect to their organization and she had memorized where all the security devices were. She was working on her homework, and she briefly glanced up to the roses in a vase. She smiled slightly at seeing them. She was about to go back to her homework, when the door burst open, and Tim came in with DB. Penny was so shocked that she jumped from the couch. "Tim!? What happened!?" She then noticed how beat up DB was and that he was unconscious. Tim didn't answer her, but instead slammed the door closed and laid DB on the couch before looking through every window and closing the blinds. He ended by locking the door. He then slid down the wall and laid his head in his hands and he began crying like a little child. Penny knelt down to him and put a hand on him. She noticed that he was dressed in an all black outfit that had a few cuts in it. His hair was messed up and he had a gun on his back. "What's wrong?"

Tim looked up, his eyes were red and tears were still coming. He sighed. "It was horrible. The organization was celebrating its most recent major victory, when the feds narged into the building. DB was the only one prepared for it, and he held them off for us to leave. He got captured. I thought we should get him while they were transporting him, but the second in command believed we should wait until he was put in prison. I disobeyed and got DB out of the transport vehicle. We barely escaped, but we did. Though, he was badly injured. It was terrible." He then let his head fall into his hands again. Penny gave him a hug to help him, and he just cried into her shoulder.

After about an hour, Tim fell asleep in Penny's shoulder. She laid him down on the floor and put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. She then looked over to DB. He had his sunglasses on, and one lense was broken out while the other was badly cracked, with a piece missing from the top. His fedora was torn up badly and he was missing his trenchcoat, wearing only a similar black outfit that Tim had on. He had a cut across his left cheek, along with a burn on that started on the right side of his forehead and ended at his nose. His black outfit was cut up, with some pieces completely missing. He had several cuts and bullet wounds, though none were lethal. In one of the bigger holes, she noticed a bruise that looked extremely painful. If his chest wasn't slowly rising and falling, he would look dead. She sighed and went to one of the hidden weapons and pulled it out.

**That evening**

Penny's mom had come home and Penny told her the entire story. They were now having a meal of steak, when they heard stirring in the living room. Soon after, Tim came in. He looked just as bad as before. He sat down without a word and took a steak and some other things that were sitting on the table and began eating. Penny broke the silence. "How are you holding up?"

Tim just stopped cutting his meat and sighed. "As well as I can." He gave out a small, dry chuckle. "Ya know. it's funny. Usually, DB is the one saving others, not the other way around. But, he still ends up having to lay in bed for a while from any rescue attempt." He shook his head and continued cutting his meat.

The other two couldn't say anything. What could they say? The rest of the meal went without a word. It was then Tim said something. "Penny, can I use your laptop? I need to get into the organization to tell them everything that has happened."

"Of course." Penny went upstairs and retrieved her laptop and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He promptly took it and began typing on it. After about twenty minutes, he stopped and he sighed. He looked conflicted.

"What is it?" Penny made sure to stay on the opposite side of the screen, so she wouldn't see anything that was classified.

"Classified. All I can say is that it involves you and this situation. It will wait until morning. Let's get some rest." He then went to take another look out each window before laying down by the door. He leaned next to bolt and whispered in his ear, "Make sure to wake me if anything comes in the middle of the night." He then fell asleep.

**Next morning**

The trio was enjoying breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Penny's mom went and answered it. There were two federal officers standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Forrester, we're from the FBI. We have reason to believe that you are harboring two fugitives."

"Do you have any evidence?" She gave them a cold glare.

"Ma'am, would you be so kind as to let us in?"

"No, she won't. Not with out a warrant." All eyes turned to the little red-head that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"We can make this very difficult for you. Just make it easy on yourselves and let us in."

"Do you have a warrant?" Penny was glaring daggers at them.

"Just make it easy on you-"

Penny cut them off. "Do. You. Have. A. Warrant?" She repeated, making sure to make it as clear as possible. "It is a simple yes or no question. If you do, you can come in, if not." She pulled out a shotgun and cocked it. "You can get out of here."

The two seemed unphased. "It is a federal offense to pull a gun on a federal officer."

"It is also against the law for you to come in here without a warrant. So, if you come in here, I would just be protecting my property. I also haven't pulled it on you yet. Now. Leave!" Her look seemed just as deadly as her shotgun.

"We wanted to do this the easy way, but we are willing to do it the hard way. Good day." The two left.

After the door closed, the two shared a sigh. They then jumped when they heard a chuckle come from the couch, followed by a cough. DB opened his eyes and had a small smile on his face. "Wow. That is some ferocity I haven't seen in a long time." He let out a whistle. "good stuff, that is."

"how long have you been awake?" Penny was confused at his reaction.

"Ever since they knocked on the door. I was ready to attack, but wanted to see how it played out. Am I glad I did."

Tim came in and practically screamed. "DB! You're awake!" He then gave him a hug, making DB give a grunt of pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Can I get something to eat? Some oatmeal, maybe? Just something simple that doesn't require chewing." He had the smile still on his face.

"Of course." Penny and her mom left for the kitchen.

DB looked towards Tim, and his face fell into a frown. "you should have listened to the second in command. Also, you shouldn't have brought us here. It has put a civilian in danger and has possibly put both of us in danger of being arrested. What do you have to say for yourself, soldier!?" His voice held force that no one was accustomed to hearing.

"i'm sorry. i was afraid they may not waste time with torturing you and kill you, seeing as you have been captured before and they got nothing out of you." Tim looked down ashamed. "I came here because it was the only thing close to a base we had. I'm sorry."

DB let out a sigh. He spoke again, but his voice lost the edge it had to it. "I guess I should have let you know." Tim gave him a confused look. "We tipped of the feds about where we were." Now Tim was shocked. "It was part of a plan. We were going to use it as a way to try to get them to lose all files they had on us. Only four people knew of it. They were the only four with a high enough security clearance. One being me."

"Why was this so highly classified that not even I could know?" He was beyond confused now.

"We needed to make sure that all the reactions were real. Why do you think the top three behind me were escorting everyone out and were unprepared? You know they have learned to always be prepared. I'm also surprised you weren't. Why not?"

Tim held his head down in shame. "I was too distracted thinking about the date I had with Penny."

DB smirked. "Well, I have an idea for helping us stay concealed and help you with getting close to her. Even if it is a dangerous romance. Just like this story is named." Tim gave him a funny look. "Oh! right. I forgot you don't know about the fourth wall. So, nevermind." Tim just shrugged as Penny came in with a bowl of oatmeal.

**Ya. I just had to have DB break the fourth wall at least once. He does in some of my other stories, so why not here. It won't be as often as some of my other stories, but he'll still do it. Anyways, things are just picking up steam. Well, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm here again. I know most author's don't post everyday, but I'm not most authors. I'm my own breed of author. I always post once a day unless I'm gone somewhere. Enjoy this intense chapter.**

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Penny turned to DB, who was smiling.

DB nodded and replied, "Camping is the best way to stay undetected. And don't worry. I have everything taken care of."

"what do you mean?" Penny leaned forward in her chair.

"Classified. I will say that you won't have to worry about the feds coming to your house anytime soon." DB put his hands behind his head and took in a deep breath. "I enjoy the outdoors. I can't get enough." He had a look of pure bliss.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about breaking any of the equipment that keeps us in contact with the organization, since I'm the one responsible for pitching that tent!" Tim was furious, since he was the only one setting up the tent that held their technology.

DB simply shrugged. "I told you. I really don't care if that gets put up. I would rather not even have it. All we need is over there." He motioned to a crate that was about as tall as him. "We got food, shovels, fire starter, and stuff for eating and cooking with. Then, some axes, for getting firewood."

Tim glared at DB. "What if we were to be attacked by the feds, or worse, those we had to warn Penny about!?"

DB shrugged. "Well. If the feds attack, it just gives them some stuff they could possibly have if we were unable to fight 'em off. If those four attack, We really have nothing we could do either way. They would be able to take us out faster than backup could arrive. So, it's really just extra weight right now." His voice had no worry in it. In fact, it was just matter-of-factly.

Penny was confused by his reaction. "How are you so calm about it?"

DB chuckled. "why worry about something you ain't got no control over? I just want to enjoy this while I can. Do you know how long it's been since I've camped? I mean, really camped?"

Tim answered from the tent he was raising. "It hasn't been a month yet."

"Exactly! That is too long for me to go without the fresh air of the woods without having to run for my life." DB leaned forward in his chair. "If I could choose between continuing to lead the organization, or camping every weekend, I would choose the camping, if I could be promised not having to worry about those four doing any damage. I love working with the organization, but it takes a lot of time and I am sometimes unable to go camping when it gets planned. Camping is one of the many highlights in my life that I have to sometimes put on hold because of the organization." DB sighed and went back to his origianl position. "So, I'm gonna enjoy this as long as I can."

"YES! Finally got it up!" Tim threw a fist in the air.

"Are you sure you got it good?" DB didn't even look his way.

"Yes. I do." DB smirked as he picked up a pebble that was about half the size of a horsefly and tossed it at the tent. It gently hit it, and the tent collapsed. Tim let out a whine. "Why is this so hard!"

Penny got up and went over. "Let me help."

"But, you don't have a high enough security clearance to do so." Tim stepped in front of the tent to stop Penny from getting to it.

"Hey, Tim." DB just looked at the fire pit as he spoke. "Bring me a laptop."

"Yes sir." Tim opened the tent flap and brought out a laptop and handed it to DB. DB started typing on it. A few seconds of doing so, he turned it off and handed it back. Tim took it and put it back.

"Now, let her help." DB shifted in his chair and closed his eyes for a nap.

"Guess he raised my security clearance. So...How much more will I have access to?"

"Well. You'll be able to look at our training and recomend people for a raise in their security clearance. But, it will only be those that are lower than you in clearance." He then mumbled something under his breath and began to blush slightly.

"What was that?" Penny leaned in. Tim just mumbled again, blushing even more. "Still didn't catch it." She leaned in even more. Tim again mumbled what he said. Penny sighed, before an idea came into her head. She smirked and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. "Now, what did you say?"

"I said that you now have access to the main base and you can even come into my office." He had a goofy smile on his face. He let out a goofy laugh before he continued. "you are the only civilian with that high of a security clearance. Also, you are only allowed into my office because of my personal preference." A sock was then thrown into his mouth and he began talking through it, but you couldn't understand what he said. Penny turned to DB.

"He was about to give out information that you aren't allowed to know. You had some good thinking, though with giving him a kiss." DB chuckled. "He is going to keep talking until he has said everything he knows, so just get to work on the tent."

"Alright." Penny started to set up the tent as Tim continued talking through the sock.

**Penny's home**

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny's mom, and the cat/dog hybrids were all left at the house. Someone had come in to impersonate Penny while she was gone. She was currently working on Penny's homework, when the dorr was opened by feds. the fake Penny stood up to say something, but warrants were thrown in her face, keeping her quiet.

After about an hour search, the lead officer came to the agent impersonating Penny and said, "Well, for someone who has nothing to hide, you sure didn't want to let us in. Why is that?"

"I just wanted to make sure my constitutional rights were being upheld." She crossed her arms and had a frown on her face.

"Yes. Well, you now have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Wait. What!? What did I do!?" She was furious now.

The officer chuckled. "Please. We know you aren't 'Penny' but an agent from the organization. Arrest Mrs. Forrester for aiding and abbeding a fugitive. Take the pets too. We might as well use the little pests for testing to see how they were able to reproduce." The officers started to go to work, but an alarm started to sound. "What's this?"

The impersonater smirked. "I thought you would have known about the defense systems. Fire at all hostiles!" Guns came out and started shooting at the officers, but only tazers were firing, so the officers fell and were twitching. She leaned down to the one that had tried to arrest you. "How do you like them apples. Oh and, uh..." she pulled her hands out from behind her back. "We've all been trained in how to unlock handcuffs from behind our backs." She then started to deliver a kick, only for the alarm to go off and taze her. The pets decided it would be best to leave. So, they headed off, Bolt leading the way as he sniffed out where DB, Tim, and Penny had gone.

**campsite**

An alarm went off on DB's watch. He clicked it and a holographic image came up with a message. "Well, seems as though the defense systems were needed. And they were even used on our agent. She should have knwon not to try to attack while in the house. Oh well." He then continued reading, when his eyes went wide. "Also, your pets have all escaped and are most likely heading for us. That is not good in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" Penny turned away from the tent when DB said that.

"Well, I mean that Diablo could try something to get them."

**And I'm stopping here. I was right, wasn't i? It was "in tents". I just had to make that pun. Bad joke. I know. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Another chapter. Also, I won't be able to upload a chapter tomorrow. Gonna be busy. I'm also not sure if I'll get it Saturday. But, I might. Also, I will get it Sunday. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

DB had fallen asleep in his chair, when he was knocked out of it by Penny. "Wha-?" He was only half awake, even with having an unpleasant meeting with the ground.

"Why didn't you keep the fire going while I was setting up that tent?"

DB looked over towards the tent that was now set up, and Tim was still standing with a sock in his mouth talking. He then looked over to the fire pit, where the fire had gone out. "Oh. i'll fix up another one. Just put the logs in there." Penny did that as he slowly got up and tried to shake the sleep from himself. When Penny had finished setting them up, he quickly pulled out a flamethrower and lit the logs on fire, making Penny jump back in surprise. "What?"

"Why did you use a _flamethrower_!?"

DB looked down at it and shrugged as he looked back up. "Seemed like the thing to do. It's basically just a big lighter. A big lighter that can be used in combat situations, but a big lighter all the same. Also, the author wanted to put it in. Don't worry about that last sentence."

"Okay." She shook her head from confusion in at the last two sentences. "Where did you even keep that at?"

DB gave a small chuckle. "You'd be surprised at what I have with me. Also, we should be worrying about your pets. Since they are on there own and some enemies of mine could easily find it smart to kill them. So, ya. We should try finding them."

"Not gonna happen." They both turned to see a person with a missing eye and a scar of the number thirteen come out of the woods.

Penny immediately recognized his face from the picture she had seen. "Traitor." Her eyes showed obvious fear.

DB threw his flamethrower away as Traitor gave an evil chuckle and began speaking. "So you know me. Course. I knew you did. I seen the level of your security clearance. Now, you're going to die with these two."

That was enough to break Tim out of his talking and pull the sock out of his mouth. "You ain't gonna hurt her."

Traitor chuckled. "Well. I have Diablo and Avenger with me. Mastermind is going to get those pests of hers. So, you really can't stop us. especially since DB is too weak for fighting."

DB smirked. "I may be too weak for fighting, but I am definently smart enough for fighting." He let out a small chuckle.

Diablo and Avenger both dropped down. diablo drew a katana and chuckled evily. "You and I both know what happens when we are fighting at our best. But, now you are weakened and easy prey for me. How are you going to face me now?"

DB didn't take his eyes off of Diablo, but he spoke to Tim. "i think Penny needs the alpha version 3." Out of nowhere, Tim tossed a gun to Penny. "Now, we can defeat you with brains." DB then brought out something unexpected. A potato masher. Like you would use for making mashed potatoes.

Penny-along with the villains- stared at DB in confusion. "How are you going to fight them with _that_?"

DB smirked. "It's more useful than you think. Especially with where we are."

"It's true." All eyes turned to Tim, who had brought out two frying pans.

"Am I the only one of us using an actual weapon!?"

"Yes. But, you haven't been trained in using non-weapon items as...well, weapons." He shrugged slightly. "We have been trained in using just about anything as a weapon."

"Si. It's true. So have I." He chuckled slightly. "Though, I would have suspected you to use an actual wepon against me instead of that."

"Well, let's get this on then." The groups rushed at each other. Except Penny, who just pulled the trigger on her gun. It fired an explosive blast, though it only knocked Avenger back a little ways, as he was not expecting that.

DB was dodging the swings from Diablo, who had gotten him back up to a tree. On one strike, DB ducked and hit Diablo in the chest with the potato masher. Diablo charged, only to have a smoke bomb thrown in hs face. Even after the smoke cleared, he was still clearing his vision. "I love smoke bombs." His vision cleared in time for him to get his toes on his left foot crushed by the tree that his sword had coinsidentally been used to cut down when he was trying to kill DB.

Tim was using his frying pans incredible well against Traitor's naginata. He blocked the blade with one and the blunt end with the other, leaving him to deliver a kick, knocking Traitor away. "I've been trained by DB himself. I may not be as good as him, but I know all his tricks and, by that way, I know all your tricks. So, this is just a fruitless endevor for you. DB's better than you and I'm better than you. So, just give up."

"NEVER!" Traitor lunged again, striking downwards with his blade. Tim blocked it with one of the frying ans and used the other to hit Traitor across the face, making him hit a tree. He looked at the one he had used to block the strike, and it had a cut in it. He sighed as he charged again.

Avenger had gotten to Penny and knocked her gun away with a chigiriki. She was now just dodging the deadly weapon while using anything she could get her hands on to her advantage. Everything she tried got hit away. She eventually stumbled over a log. She thought quickly and used some dirt as a makeshift smokescreen. It worked, as Avenger was now blinded. She found a log of that was going to be used as firewood and picked it up. Avenger was promptly hit with it. He was down, but not out.

DB was again backing away from Diablo. He was again backed into a tree. But, this time, the sword was stuck in the tree. Diablo tried pulling it out and looked at DB, who smiled. "It's nice to now your trees." Diablo was then promptly hit with the potaot masher. "It's also nice to be able to tell what different types of metals are just by looking at them."

"You've learned this after my...imediate departure." Diablo chuckled again.

"Yes. Your departure was both wanted and unwanted. Gave me no more internal struggles. But, it gave me more external struggles. But, they all seem to work out for the better." DB shrugged as he got into a stance as though he were holding a sword. "Now, let's finish this." He then charged as though his potatao msher was a sword. It was enough of a distraction for Diablo to allow DB a hit.

Tim and Traitor were now up in the trees. Traitor had also switched to a bow and arrow. He tried hitting Tim, but each one was deflected by a frying pan. "IMPOSSIBLE! You shouldn't be this good! You always fight Mastermind! You shouldn't be this good against me!"

"Have you ever noticed that I also always win against him?" He then threw one of his frying pans, hittinf Traitor out of his tree. Tim jumped to the tree Traitor had been in and jumped down while swinging his other frying pan down. He landed a solid hit a Traitor's head, leaving a dent in the frying pan. And causing Traitor to fall over. Tim threw a fist in the air and said very dramatically, "K.O.! WOO HOO!" He then started to do a victory dance, until he heard Penny scream. He ran towards her.

Avenger had cleared out his eyes and gotten over the initial hit from Penny's sneak attack and had gotten Penny trapped next to a tree and now had her held up by her throat. "I'm gonna make sure you have a very painful death after the stress you have caused me!" He was about to swing his chigiriki, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Wha-" That was all he got out before Tim blasted him with the gun Penny had been given.

Now, at long range, it knocks you off your feet and causes some pain. At not even a foot, it knocks you onto your back and causes extreme pain beyond all measure. Now, with it touching you, well, lets just say the pain could send someone into shock, killing them. But, Avenger was wearing some protection, so, it wasn't bad enough to send him into shock, but it was still bad. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Tim walked up to him and scoffed. "This is better than you deserve." He then knocked him out using the butt of the gun. He then turned his attention to Penny. "Are you alright?"

He helped her stand as she nodded. "Considering I was almost killed, ya." When she caught her breath, she smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me."

"It isn't that big of a deal. I'd save anyone in danger of dying. One of DB's lessons." Penny then kissed him, filling him with bliss.

They were brought out of their moment by DB's yelling. "Hey! If you're not too busy, guy facing his polar opposite with only a potato masher and not at his best here!" He wad then laying on the ground at their feet. He saluted to Tim. "All yours. I'm just gonna rest here for a little. I wore him out for you." DB then let his head fall. He was knocked out.

Tim blocked a hit from Diablo. "Well. I've done a lot of training with DB at his best. Let's see how all that pays off." He sent a kcik to Diablo's face, sending him into a nearby tree. Diablo dodged the next attack. He was then caught off gaurd by a smoke bomb to the face again. he then got a frying pan to the face. His vision cleared and he seen Tim with two new frying pans.

"Where do you keep all those frying pans?"

"Come on. DB trained me."

"Good point." The two chrged at each other. Diablo had the advantage of skill. Tim had the advantage of weapons and knowing Diablo's fighting style. Tim blocked a punch with a frying pan, which dented to frying pan and caused Diablo to start cursing in Spanish. Tim took this time to start swinging wildly with his frying pans. He eventually knocked Diablo onto his back. "Well. Seems this was another success for us." He began laughing evily as he disappeared through a blue portal. He turned around to see the other two gone as well.

Tim walked over to DB and dumped cold water on him. He woke up quickly. "Nice to see you up, sleeping beauty."

DB shook his head. "That was cold. Did Diablo say anything before he disappeared?"

"Only that he had another victory. How is beyond me." Tim shook his head as he took a seat by the fire. DB sat in his chair, and Penny soon followed. "I'm not sure what he is up to, but he is up to something."

DB sighed and shook his head. "I know him best and I'm not even sure what to make of his attacks. They seem so random and end in him having failure, but he says they're victory. I'm not sure why and i know him the best."

Penny chose to speak up at this moment. "I heard him say something about his departure. What exactly did he mean by that? And what did you mean by your response?"

DB sighed. "Classified. This has nothing to do with you security clearance or even the organization. It is just personal."

"It's true. I wasn't even told about it until a fight with Diablo. I figured out the magority, but DB had to tell me the entire story." Tim looked down with a sigh.

"Could you at least tell me why he looks so similar to you?" Penny was really pressing for some sort of answer.

"Classified. You'd have to know a lot more about me to know the answer to that. It is just a personal thing. Only a few people at the organization know about it." DB actually seemed like he was about to cry. They were brought out of their thoughts by a bark. They turned their attention to it to see Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and the hybrids.

"Bolt! You're okay." Penny knelt down and hugged Bolt.

DB smirked slightly. "I wonder how they got past Mastermind." He said it to himself, but Mittens seemed to have heard him, since she turned her attention to him. He smiled at her. "You can tell me later." He just sat and enjoyed watching the scene in front of him.

**Ya. Some fighting in this chapter. There will be some feds in future chapters. They just can't seem to avoid them for long, huh? Well, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! ENJOY!**

DB, Penny, and the pets were sitting around the fire to relax. DB was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on a log and was leaning back with a fishing hat over his eyes. He had a content smile on his face. Penny was sitting on a log with Bolt resting on her legs. Mittens was sitting beside them while Rhino was with the hybrids in a small fenced in area so they would be safe. Tim came out from the equipment tent looking very annoyed and carrying a log. "DB." DB flicked his hat from over his eyes, which were covered by sunglasses, and looked at Tim. "I think I know what those guys had planned."

"Huh?"

"They wanted to steal our nuclear hot dog cooker."

He was greeted by two different questions. Penny's was, "You guys have a nuclear hot dog cooker!?"

DB's was, "We still have those? I thought I had them all destroyed."

"You...aren't even curious about why they took it or how I thought they did that?"

DB looked like he was thinking about it for a few seconds. "No. Not really. The only thing they could use it for is either cooking hot dogs, or if they were to take the nuclear core out, they could use it for a power source for some sort of device. As to how you figured that, I'd say you looked for it, couldn't find it and that log has a message on there from them saying they had taken it. Am I right?"

"Yes. You are." Tim let out a sigh. "Why do I even try?"

"Now, onto the thing about them being around. I thought I had them all destroyed."

Tim shook his head. "No. Your order was to only have them no longer constructed since we had other things we had to power with the nuclear cores."

DB looked up for a moment in serious thought. "Ya. I guess you're right. My mistake." DB then shrugged and went back to his original position.

"Why would you guys even make nuclear hot dog cookers!?"

DB shrugged. "We had nothing better to do."

Tim shrugged. "It was before I joined the organization."

"And it was while I was a part of the scientific team. We really had nothing better to do." DB sat up and took his feet off of the log he had been using as a foot rest.

Tim took the log as a seat. "So, how exactly did you come up with making that?"

"Well." DB leaned forward in his chair and put his hands together. "We were just throwing out random ideas for different things to see who could come up with the craziest, most practical, or most random ideas. I suggested it as a thing to make hot dogs but be able to be used as a weapon if need be. The leader of the team liked the idea, so we went to work on blueprints for it, eventually getting them done. Though, it was after I had been promoted to seccond in command of the entire thing. I became the leadeer and helped them. We finally got it done. But, I soon realized we were running out of nuclear cores, so I put an end to their construction. That's it." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Penny shook her head. "I can't believe you actually took time for that."

DB shrugged. "Ain't no worse than this government. I mean, they actually spent money to teach Chinese prostitutes to drink responsibly." (A/N: They really did. No joke.) DB shook his head. "That ain't even scratchin' the surface."

"But still. I would think you guys would have better things to do than make nuclear powered hot dog cookers."

DB shrugged. "Normally we do. Just, that particular day, we didn't. At least it didn't cost us hundreds of thousands of dollars to do so."

Tim then sighed and looked down. "Now how are we going to cook hotdogs?"

DB looked at him with a look that asked, 'Are you serious?' DB shhok his head. "We have a fire."

Tim looked up. "And?"

"We cook the hot dogs over the fire. Duh."

"How are we going to hold them over the fire to cook them?" DB sighed and stood up. He walked to a sapling and took out a pocket knife. He cut off three forked branches. He then cut off excess wood and sharpened the ends. He walked back over and handed the branches to the other two. "Ah. That's how."

**A few hours later**

Night had fallen and DB had fallen asleep in his chair in a position exactly like he had been at the beginning of the chapter. Penny and Tim were stargazing in a small clearing not too far away from the campsite. Tim pointed to a spot in the sky. "That is the big dipper. Or Ursa Major, the Big bear." He then moved his finger across the sky. "That is the little dipper." He then pointed southward. "That is Leo the Lion."

"How did you learn where all the constellations are?" Penny turned slightly towards him and he smirked.

"Well, we were taught to notice them so that we would be able to find out where we were by looking at the stars and knowing the time of year. This way we could always find our way to an entrance to a base easily." He turned towards her. He then turned back to the sky and chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just that, this would be a perfect second date if we weren't running for our lives from the feds." Tim let out another chuckle.

Penny chuckled herself. "you know. You're right." The two turned towards each other and began to lean in.

It was at this moment DB decided to make an appearance. "how are you two doing?"

The two jumped and blushed slightly when they turned to Db, who was leaning against a tree with a smirk. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean." DB used an obviously fake shocked tone.

"Why?"

"Maybe because of all the times you burst in on me and my girlfriend when we were about to kiss. Now you know how it feels."

Tim then tackled DB and the two were now roling through the forest. Leaving Penny by herself. She laid back down and stared at the stars. She then noticed a group that looked like Tim and DB fighting. She chuckled to herself and shook her head, listening to the sounds of those two fighting. "Those two act just like brothers." The sound of the fighting stopped breifly before it restarted, but with more people involved. It then stopped at the sound of a few gunshots. Running footsteps were then heard. Penny stood to her feet. Tim ran in. "Tim!? What's going on!?"

"Follow my lead." He dragged her by the arm to a tree. He handcuffed her to the tree and drew a katana in time for some officers to burst in. He put it next to her throat. "Don't come any closer!" He was a great actor, as his voice sounded like he was serious.

"We have a sniper ready to shoot you down. Drop the sword and he won't." Tim made it look like he was thinking about, looking between Penny and the officers. He finally threw the sword away. The officers moved in and arrested him. The one that had talked took off the handcuffs from Penny. "did they hurt you?"

"No." She shook her head as she watched them push Tim away. she was escorted to a car. Along the way, she noticed them taking some of the organization's equipment out of the tent that housed it. Out in the road, there were hundreds of officers. She was put in a regular car, while DB and Tim were put into a prisoner transport vehicle. The one she was in took off. The one that DB and Tim were in left with an escort of several vehicles and a helicopter overhead. She watched until they were out of sight. She then turned to Bolt, who was in there with her, along with the others. A single tear slipped out of her eye.

**Sour turn. I know. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. New chapter. Enjoy.**

It had been a day since DB and Tim were arrested. Penny was trying to concentrate on her homework, but she couldn't. She set down her pencil and picked up her laptop. She got into the organization's system and looked to see what they were doing to get DB and Tim out. It said nothing was being done. All it did was say where they were being held. She let a tear fall from her face. She then got up and decided to see if she could visit them.

**Federal Prison**

One thing the organization didn't say was that the prison they were in was a black prison, meaning it didn't exsist on record. So, Penny was put in an interrogation room. She was sitting at the table when an officer came in with a sandwhich. He put it next to Penny, but she just glanced at it before looking back at the officer, who sat down across from her. "Eat."

"Not hungry."

The officer sighed and began eating it himself. "So. How did you know about this place?"

"As I said to the last guy, I just stumbled onto it. Don't you guys talk to each other?"

"We do. But, we just aren't comfortable with a teenaged girl just stumbling upon a prison that doesn't exsist on any records. Especially when said girl seemed to know where she was going. Especially when said girl has some deadly weapons in her backpack. Many of which aren't even supposed to be able to exsist." Another officer dumped the contents of her bag, which were many weapons from the organization. "Care to change your story?"

Penny scoffed and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Ya. I came to free a couple friends of mine by myself." She shook her head.

The officer smirked. "Well, I would be inclined to believe that if it weren't for the fact that you don't seem dumb enough to try something like that."

"Ya think!?" Penny was very irritate with the officer.

"Yes I do. So, tell me." He pressed a button on the television, and it showed DB and Tim in different cells, smiling and waving at the camera. They both seemed to have seen better days. It was obvious that they were being tortured there. DB walked up to the camera and put his eyes on the lense and looked around like he was looking into the room. "Are these two friends of yours? Your equipment sure seems to suggest that."

Penny glared at him. "Yes. They are my friends. Because they actually care where this country goes. Unlike yourself."

Wrong move. The officer grabed Penny and shoved her against the wall. "How _dare_ you say I don't care where this country goes! I pour all I have into making sure this country continues!"

Penny smirked. "Oh? I couldn't tell."

He threw her into the chair. "I've been doing all I can to get those guys to give us at least some of their weapons for going to war, but hey won't help their home country!"

Penny leaned in her chair and turned away from him. "From what I hear, they don't give you the weapons for two reasons. One, becuase they care more about this country having the right values ahead of having the best weapons. Two, because there are too many people like you, too ignorant to use the weapons without causing more harm than help."

She was then pinned against the wall again. "You think I'm ignorant!?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Oh? And what gave you that!?"

"Because you kept your emotions from seeing me pick this up." She then pressed a needle into his neck and he fell unconscious. The other two officers tried rushing her, but she threw down a smoke bomb. There were a few fighting sounds heard. When the smoke cleared, the two officers were unconscious, and PEnny was gone with her backpack and the weapons. She rushed down the halls, until she found the room with the security cameras. It was abandoned for some reason. She found a button for opening all the cells. She pressed it. She used the cameras to find where DB and Tim were. They had went to the food court and helped themselves to a snack and waited for Penny to get there. She just shook her head and went towards the food court.

Once she got there, she found it was surprisingly empty except for Db and Tim. Tim waved at her. "Come and join us for a snack."

"shouldn't we focus on getting out?" Penny had walked to their table, and they both shook their heads. "Why not?"

DB answered, "Because this was all part of the plan."

"Wait. What?"

DB and Tim chuckled. "The majority of the officers here work for the agency. This was all just a test for you. To see if you could ever be of use on field missions. The officer in the interrogation room didn't even know we could see and hear what was going on. The guy that leads this whole prison made sure of that. The two officers who were gaurding you were actually two of our agents. That's really the only reason you were able to get the needle into your hands."

"so. You two were testing me the whole time?"

Tim shook his head. "Not the whole time. We really were surprised by the feds in the woods. But, when we realized where we were sent, that's when we decided to use it as a test for you."

"What about with how you guys look?"

"Well, we said only most of the gaurds worked for us. The ones that don't tortured us to try to get information. They failed. From me, they only got me talking about how I wished I could get out to see you." Penny blushed at Tim's statement.

"And they only got idiotic babble from me."

"Isn't that what anyone gets from you?" Tim smirked at Penny's remark. "So. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Well. Two gaurds that work for us are gonna escort you out shortly and we will be transported to go to another prison, but a mishap will happen, killing all occupants of the vehicles."

"And you two will have lived through another death."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait to see you two again. Especially you, Tim." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he grew a goofy grin.

Two officers came in. "Hello, DB. This the Penny we supposed to escort out of here?"

"Yep. did you erase all images of her?"

"Ya. The only ones were those of her in the interrogation room. She had the video interference device active everywhere else."

DB and Tim looked at Penny. "I didn't want to be considered an enemy of the state." She shrugged with her statement.

"Let's go. We need to get you out of here." Penny and the two agents walked out. "That was mighty impressive what you were able to pull."

Penny shrugged. "Years as an actor doing this sort of stuff really paid off." She chuckled, as did the two walking with her.

**The next day**

Penny was once again working on her homework, when something on the news caught her attention. She turned it up. _"The explosion caused considerable damage, completely destroying two homes and damaging three more. What caused the explosion is still unknown, but the FBI is looking intently at it to see if it was another attack by Al Quieda or if it was some other group involved. In other news-" _It was turned off, and Penny jumped to see Tim standing next to her.

"I see you took aninterest in our handiwork." He smirked.

"I'm just curious about why you caused such a big explosion."

"Well, we made sure that the homes we damaged were owned by our own agents, so we ould easily get the money for them to be rebuilt. The explosion was actuallty bigger than we had expected. We just made sure to account for such an occurance. So, do you want to catch a movie this Friday?"

"Sure. As lon as we won't have to worry about being attacked by the feds."

"I'll make sure we have people keeping them from us. Also, oyu have officially earned the rank of an agent with us. So, your house will be equipped with an entrance to the base. You can choose where it is, but you can;t tell your mom about it because she is not at a high enough security clearance."

"Wait. Does this mean I'll have to go on actual missions with you guys?"

"Only a few and none of them too dangerous. And all of them alongside me."

"Can I think about it?"

"You don't have to accept any missions. But, you really don't have a choice in whether or not you're an agent. I'll be by around six to pick you up." Before PEnny could respond, Tim threw down a smoke bomb and was gone. She sighed and shook her head as she sat down and got back to work.

**Outside**

Bolt and Mittens were outside with Rhino and their kids enjoying the day. They were brought out of their enjoyment by a voice behind them. "Hey, guys." Then, a Spanish guitar played as they turned to see DB as a chihuahua. He was obviously annoyed. "I know that one wasn't Tim. Whenever I find whoever is playing that, they will be so punsihed."

"It's great to see you, DB. How have you been?"

"I've been better, Bolt. Now. I gotta know. How did you guys get past Mastermind?"

"You mean the pitbull we ran into on the way to you guys? In all honesty, it was our kids who got past him."

"How'd they do it?"

Bolt and Mittens chuckled. "Let's just say that Mastermind lost any pride he had."

"Well. That leaves a lot of vauge ideas to come to mind." DB looked towards the sky in thought before shuddering. "On second thought. I'm not even gonna think about what happened. I'm just glad you guys got through without any problems."

"Me too."

"Well. I gotta go. Lot's of things to do. Gotta make sure to keep Diablo in check. See ya later." DB then disappeared with smoke and a Spanish guitar.

**Well, that's the end of the story. Shorter than I originally planned. Anyways. After this, I'm putting in a preview for something I have planned for the future, though I'm not sure when I'll get it out. But, after I have an exact date for when it is going to first be published, I will be releasing another preview for it with a date and where to find it. REVIEW!**


	7. PREVIEW!

**HELLO! Here is the preview I promised. This is basically a promise that, unless some unforeseen circumstances happen, I will be putting this up at some point. ENJOY!**

DB is in a torn, all black outfit and his hands are chained to the floor while he is on his side. Diablo leans next to his face and whispers to him, "Pathetic excuse for a hero you are." He then delivers a kick to his abdomen.

DB and Tim have drawn swords against each other and are ready to fight each other. "I don't want to do this."

"Niether do I. But, I have to, Tim."

"You don't have to do anything."

"When I'm forced to, I do." DB let out a sad sigh. He briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, he said one word before charging. "Sorry."

DB sat down at a little stream and looked at his reflection. "They're all right. I'm nothing but a monster deserving of death after what I've done." Tears began to run down his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a friendly face. One that holds barely any emotion. "You here to kill me?"

DB was standing in the midst of all his enemies. Diablo let out an evil chuckle. "You plan on defeating us all on your own?"

DB smirked. "No. Just hold you off long enough for my friends to get here." He slowly drew his sword. "It'll be enough."

DB was sitting at a cafe with Deadpool. "I can't believe I'm actually in this preview as well!"

DB took a sip of his coffee and smirked. "Well, the author wanted some comedy for each of them and he figured this was a perfect oppurtunity. Having you and me sitting at a cafe, drinking coffee, and talking about the preview that is going on. Breaking the fourth wall in a preview."

"I can't wait for when this comes out because of how many times we'll break the fourth wall when we're together."

DB chuckled again. "Yes we will. Well, hope you all enjoyed this preview. Now it's time for the author to give some ending notes. See yall later. Meaning, when this comes out, since he has no more Bolt fanfics planned until after the big event."

**Well. There you have it. That is the preview without giving away to many detail. I just had to add the last scene there. Hope you all liked it. Well, review. Tell me if it sounds like something that you'd read when I get it out. When I get a definitive date, I'll be putting out another preview with the date. So, be on the lookout for it. Adios amigos.**


End file.
